


Truth and Desire

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Thom Rainier wrestles with his conscience after learning about Mornay's impending execution. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan
Series: The Eye of the Storm [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097253
Kudos: 8





	Truth and Desire

Thom let his axe drop and watched as it neatly split the log, the two halves falling to the ground with a low _thud_. He chose another log from the pile beside him, lifted it on to the block, and raised his axe again. _Lift, raise, chop. Lift, raise, chop._ There was a comforting rhythm to it. It focused his mind and stopped his thoughts straying to unwelcome topics. Usually, at any rate. But this evening it seemed that nothing could distract him from his inner turmoil.

The report he had lifted from Leliana's files felt like a lead weight in his pocket. He had been scanning Sister Nightingale's documents for news of his men ever since he had joined the Inquisition. And now he had found it.

He swung his axe again, but suddenly it was Mornay's head he saw on the block. Another log, another swing, and now it was his own head tumbling on to the grass. He dropped his axe on the ground and rubbed his eyes.

Why was he still here? He should have left for Val Royeaux hours ago, as soon as he had found the report. But something – someone – had bound him to the Inquisition with ties that were becoming ever harder to break.

A woman cleared her throat nearby, and he jumped at the unexpected interruption.

“Don't mind me,” the Inquisitor remarked with a throaty chuckle. “Just enjoying the view.”

_Eve_. He watched her walk towards him with a heavy ache in his heart.

“You're looking very serious there, Warden Blackwall.” Eve looked at him quizzically, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement. “A copper for your thoughts?”

“My thoughts aren't worth a copper,” he replied with a shake of his head. _Tell her_, the voice in the back of his mind whispered. _Tell her the truth._ But his mouth was suddenly dry, his tongue unable to form the words. He swallowed hard. “Fancy a drink?”

*****

It was no easier in the tavern with a pint of ale beside him. He tried several times to speak, but his courage failed him whenever he met her gaze. Perhaps he didn't have to tell her. Perhaps he didn't have to leave. He could stay here with the woman he loved, hope the truth never came out, and let yet another man die in his place. He knew what the man he was impersonating would choose. He also knew what the man he had once been would choose. Who was he, really? Blackwall or Rainier?

“You're brooding,” Eve commented.

“I am not brooding.”

“I like brooding,” Eve responded with a laugh and a quirk of her honey coloured eyebrows.

He shifted awkwardly on his stool. He had tried to tell her the truth once before, when they travelled to the Storm Coast. He could have – should have – put a stop to everything then. But he hadn't. He was too weak, too much of a coward.

“I was thinking about when we went to the ruin, when we found the badge.” He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he needed to fill the oppressive silence that hung between them. “Everything seemed clear then, like I could do anything with you by my side. _Anything._ That's a hard word, you know? Means a lot.”

Eve smiled and covered his hands with both of hers. “You mean a lot.” She leaned across the table and kissed him, while her fingers interlaced with his. She licked her lips slightly as she pulled away, and he cursed himself. Once again, desire had won over truth. “Come on,” Eve continued, her beautiful eyes seeming to shine with warmth and passion. “Let's get out of here.”


End file.
